User talk:Toughpigs
Grover in the Dell In case you missed it just now, take a look at Talk:Farmer Grover for the picture I mentioned, which is everything a late 70s/early 80s Grover picture should be. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:39, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes! That is thoroughly adorable. Awww, I love Grover. -- Danny (talk) 03:40, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Question Hi! I was just curious what taking out "Noeditsection" does. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 05:21, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :Noeditsection is a little control thing that takes the edit links off the headers. We'd been using it because there was a bug that pushed the edit links down if there were too many pictures above the header. That bug's just been fixed, ta dah, so now we can take the noeditsection things out! -- Danny (talk) 05:25, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Great! I'm happy whenever a bug gets fixed. And it's great having you adding tons of stuff again! -- Ken (talk) 05:31, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've finally gotten some time off from working, so I'm able to get back to the important things in life. :) -- Danny (talk) 05:32, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::::It must be hard for you, though, because your "fun" wikis must get intertwined with stuff at work, like when something's not working right. I don't know how you're able to set aside time for yourself when wikis never close! -- Ken (talk) 05:38, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Image:Halloweencookie.jpg Holy crap -- Cookie Monster as a mummy! Is there anything greater in life? —Scott (talk) 15:34, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :I know, isn't that the greatest? I have a bunch more holiday Sesame stuff in that line that I'll be adding later today. I love vacations. -- Danny (talk) 18:21, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Keeping the stats Hi, Danny! When I was over Andrew's house last month, we were talking about the stats, and I was wondering if I could update them whenever Wikia does their update. If you'd rather have only admins work on it, I understand, but I just wanted to ask you, since I'm on here almost every night, and I know you guys are busy with all kinds of other things right now. Let me know what you think. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:58, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Damn, it's been forever, hasn't it? Sorry! I haven't been doing it because there's a new version of the stats that they've been working on for months and months... it's still not finished. So I was thinking I would wait for the new stats to be finished. But that's taking forever, so I might as well update it anyway. I have access to it on a test site, so I'll use that... New ones will be up soon. -- Danny (talk) 05:33, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks! Hope you have a happy 4th! I'll be working on some more records I just got! -- Ken (talk) 05:37, 4 July 2008 (UTC) The again Hey, just to clarify, what is your current policy on "The" prefixing articles? I saw you just moved Muse, for example (which is how the character is identified in the credits, and in dialogue he just says he's "a muse," but a lot of articles use "The" at the beginning just because it sounds better). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:45, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :Oh, sorry. I don't have a policy or anything. It just seemed like something to do. We can move it back if that's not right. -- Danny (talk) 03:01, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::I asked because we had that whole conversation on The Prefixed List ages ago. Thanks for moving it back, then. Just wanted to check, since you are a man of many moods, and I can never be sure when you've changed your mind or just forgotten. :) -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:24, 4 July 2008 (UTC) :::Mostly I just forget things, and that makes me moody. Thanks for asking about it. -- Danny (talk) 05:32, 4 July 2008 (UTC) The right to arm bears Samson plush is endearingly odd. I just uploaded a digital photo of my own much-loved Radar plush. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:22, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :Yay, I like it too. I found that at a site called Elmo and Friends -- which has lots of cool stuff. I'll be plundering some more, and we should write to the person & tell them to come to the wiki. -- Danny (talk) 21:45, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ack! The Radar plush picture is amazing! Yay. -- Danny (talk) 21:46, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks! The Elmo and Friends site has one too, but it differs so completely from mine (in coloring, materials, etc.) that I wonder if their version is either much later or from another company (since apparently Applause also did a Radar at one point). I think mine more closely resembles the real Radar, but obviously I'm biased. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:53, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh, I have a picture of the Applause one... I scanned it at the archives. -- Danny (talk) 21:57, 3 July 2008 (UTC) The Sesame Street Family Album Dude, do you have this? I just won it from eBay, and haven't gotten around to scanning or adding info yet. —Scott (talk) 15:27, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :It was at the CTW archives... I scanned the whole thing. :) I can add it... -- Danny (talk) 16:55, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Song Lyrics I'm curious about whether adding the lyrics to songs is allowed or if there is already pages with lyrics. Methusalich 13:13, 29 June 2008 (UTC) :No, sorry... Posting song lyrics is seen as a violation of the songwriter's copyright, and it's something that websites get sued for. So we can't post full song lyrics here. If you're writing about a song, feel free to include a quote from the song, with part of the lyrics in it. For the most part, what we do is write about the song -- who sings it, where it's performed, whether it's been released on CD, that kind of thing. -- Danny (talk) 14:48, 29 June 2008 (UTC) Ernestine and Ads Hey, I don't know if this is because of the planned change or just an impulse, but do we really need to duplicate the Ernestine image on Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In? It's already in the gallery, and the addition just gives the ad something else to push down, so I'm not sure it really adds anything. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:14, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :Just an impulse. I like having pictures at the top of the page. -- Danny (talk) 04:17, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Can I take it out, though? It's not at the top anymore, and instead appears at odd angles to the gallery. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, sure. No problem. -- Danny (talk) 04:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Who knew? In case you missed it, we have confirmation that Kermit Love has passed on, alas (but at the age of 91, which is a very antihistimine age). And according to the New York Times and other sources which mention his "long-term partner" Christopher Ryall, who also helped Love with costuming and choreographed one Muppet special, you can add him to your GD list (and in an unrelated addition, also Jock Soto). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:04, 24 June 2008 (UTC) :!!! That's very interesting; thanks for letting me know! I'm sad to hear that he died, but it's nice to know that he had a loving partner... and for such a long time. It's beautiful. -- Danny (talk) 18:34, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives